Amar y odiar El dilema de los gays
by Haibaku Ishida
Summary: Un día normal, en la vida de Haibaku y Tsuna-juudaime, se enteran que Enma es gay. Obviamente Haibaku dará su opinión pero... ¿Cómo lo tomarán Yamamoto, Gokudera, Basil y Hibari? ¿Cómo lo tomará el propio Enma?


Amar y odiar... el dilema de los gays

Haibaku y Tsuna estaban platicando animadamente con sus amigos Basil, Enma, Gokudera, Yamamoto y Hibari sobre muchas cosas.

\- Y yo le dije, ¡Chupa el perro! – dijo Enma sonriendo y muchos se rieron

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con "Chupa el perro"? – dijo Yamamoto sonriendo

\- Básicamente significa tomar a un perro, literalmente, y chuparlo – dijo Tsuna agarrando a un perrito y le chupaba su cabecita por 3 segundos, luego lo dejó con su amo y se fueron - ¿ven? Simple.

\- Yo pensaba que era otra cosa – dijo Hibari y todos se quedaron helados

\- Quisiera decirles una cosa – dijo Enma sonrojado

\- ¿Qué pasa, Enma? – dijo Haibaku

\- Es que… - dijo Enma sonrojado – Yo… estoy de novio…

\- ¡Genial! – dijo Gokudera bien alegre

\- Hasta que por fin – dijo Hibari

\- Eso es bueno – dijo Yamamoto

\- Soy gay – dijo Enma

En eso, todos se callaron.

\- ¿Eres gay? – dijo Haibaku nervioso

\- Sip – dijo Enma sonrojado – Estoy con Xanxus.

\- Wow – dijo Gokudera sorprendido

\- Eso es ir a lo extremo – dijo Hibari

\- Eres impresionante – dijo Basil sorprendido

\- ¡CON XANXUS! – gritó Tsuna más sorprendido

\- Mejor cambiemos de tema – dijo Enma preocupado – No entiendo cómo les preocupa mi homosexualidad.

\- Ellos estaban sorprendidos – dijo Haibaku – Yo me preocupé muchísimo.

\- ¿Y eso por qué, Haibaku? – dijo Gokudera empezando a molestarse

\- Gokudera-kun, tranquilo – dijo Tsuna muy preocupado por la actitud de Gokudera

\- Es que no estoy a favor de la homosexualidad tal cual – dijo Haibaku – Si eso quieres que te responda.

\- ¿QUE NO ESTÁS A FAVOR DE QUÉ DIJISTE, IDIOTA? – gritaron Gokudera, Basil, Enma e, increíblemente, Hibari, todos muy molestos.

\- Es demasiado temprano para enojarse – dijo Yamamoto un poco preocupado.

\- ¿Por qué no, Haibaku? – dijo Tsuna de manera serena – Ah, ya sé. Debe ser porque vas a esa iglesia, ¿no es así?

\- ¿QUÉ? – gritaron los molestos aún más molestos

\- Pero Hibari… - dijo Tsuna aterrado – Me aterra que te hayas enfurecido.

\- ¡No puedo creer que haya sido amigo de un homofóbico! – gritó Hibari demasiado enfurecido

\- ¿Acaso dijo que lo odia? – dijo Yamamoto - ¿Cuándo y dónde?

\- No sé cuándo – dijo Gokudera bien molesto – Pero sí dónde, en la mismísima Biblia que Haibaku defiende tanto.

\- Sólo porque la Biblia dice que los homosexuales, como Enma, y las lesbianas no entrarán en el Cielo – dijo Haibaku – Ya que sus actos son abominación.

\- Yo hasta donde sé, eso solo lo dicen aquellos fóbicos de la iglesia que temen a sus impulsos homosexuales y hacen uso de su poder para crear esas estúpidas ideas raras en la gente – dijo Yamamoto confuso

\- ¡NO TODOS SOMOS GAYS! – gritó Tsuna enojado - ¿POR QUÉ CREES QUE SOY NOVIO DE KYOKO?

\- Ups… - dijo Yamamoto

\- Si tanto te desagrada mi homosexualidad, mejor lárgate, dedícate a vivir tu vida y deja vivir la mía – dijo Enma enojado – porque invocas tanto a tu Dios y sale odio por tu boca.

\- Apenas dije que no estaba a favor y me quieren muerto – dijo Haibaku enojado – No se vale

\- Es que son 4 contra 1 – dijo Tsuna

\- Sólo por causa de algo que es inmoral me quieren sacar – dijo Haibaku hablando con Tsuna

\- De hecho lo inmoral es el mensaje de odio hacia una conducta sexual completamente normal – dijo Basil enojado

\- ¿Acaso la homosexualidad es normal? – dijo Haibaku enojado

\- Obvio – dijo Basil enojado - De hecho, son tus opiniones las que están erradas y fuera de la lógica moral.

\- ¿Cuál lógica moral? – dijo Haibaku – ¿La Promodernista Posmodernista? ¡Por favor!

\- Te lo digo, Basil – dijo Hibari - Todos los homofóbicos como Haibaku se escudan en la religión a falta de argumentos sólidos y científicos. Por eso mencionan sus libros.

\- Si, me da vergüenza escuchar eso – dijo Basil enojado

\- Y si no te gusta el liberalismo y el respeto a los derechos humanos que tenemos, vete a vivir a algún país represivo, como Arabia Saudita, Irán o Corea del Norte, o a ciudades más represivas, como la Ermita Nueva Jerusalén, seguro allá serás más felices – gritaba Gokudera enojado

\- Es más – dijo Hibari – Tu Dios, el que tanto crees, Haibaku, creó hombre y mujer, para aparearse, tener descendencia, ser irresponsables, y que las calles estuviesen llenas de niños sin amor. ¡Acéptalo!

\- ¿Acaso culpas a Dios por esas estupideces y antes dabas por sentado que no existe? – dijo Tsuna enojado - ¡Eso es ser hipócrita!

\- "Me parece extraño que Yamamoto y Tsuna me defiendan" – pensaba Haibaku mientras veía cómo lo defienden de los insultos que le daban.

\- Pero si ni siquiera conocen el cristianismo verdadero – dijo Haibaku tomando la voz

\- Ni quien quiera tu fakkin religión de odio – dijo Enma de forma cruel

\- Ah, claro. Ojala y Dios te mande al infierno y te haga sufrir, porque eso no es natural y porque como dijo Jesús odiemos a todos los homosexuales – dijo Haibaku en forma sarcástica

\- ¡YA TE CONFESASTE! – gritó Basil queriendo aventarse hacia Haibaku pero Tsuna lo detuvo

\- ¿ACASO NO COMPRENDES EL SARCASMO? – gritó Haibaku - ¿Cómo defendería algo tan tonto como la homofobia? ¡Se supone que la Biblia dice que Dios ama a Todos!

\- Pues adivina de nuevo – dijo Gokudera - La Biblia no importa en un estado laico, sólo la opinión del verdadero pueblo, no de los religiosos ni de los sectores de la sociedad reaccionarios. No todos tienen las mismas creencias religiosas que tú, así que ya déjate de chorradas y acepta su homosexualidad.

\- Es que no puedo – dijo Haibaku deprimido – No me sentiría bien si llamara lo malo bueno y lo bueno malo. No entiendo por qué me tratan de homofóbico sólo por no estar a favor de la homosexualidad

\- ¿Será porque la biblia misma habla en contra de los homosexuales? – dijo Basil - Es de esperarse que haya algunos cristianos que los acepten, ya que como bien sabemos, cada creyente elige qué obedecer y qué no obedecer del cuento bíblico

\- ¿Cómo te decimos que estás equivocado para que dejes de discriminarme tanto y de insultarme? – dijo Enma enojadísimo - ¿Cómo te hacemos entender que tienes que vivir tu vidas y no meterte con los gays como yo para maltratarnos y pedir nuestra muerte o negarnos nuestros OBVIOS derechos a casarnos, a adoptar, y a todo lo demás? Es que cristianos como tú NO aceptan razones, es sólo lo que ustedes dicen, están cerrados totalmente. ¿Cómo lte demostramos de una vez por todas que la Biblia es sólo un libro falso, que fue escrito por los hombres varones y poderosos a partir de lo que se inventaron los hombres judíos obviamente homofóbicos como ellos hace siglos? Es que ya la ciencia, la arqueología, la historia, la lingüística, la democracia, la voluntad popular y especialmente la razón han demostrado que la Biblia es un invento humano, que tu dios es un monstruo patético inventado por gente poderosa de la edad de bronce en la antigua Palestina y aún no quieren ver la verdadera realidad de las cosas en este horrible mundo, sólo cierran los ojos y se tapan las orejas. Es que son teeeeeeercos!

Haibaku estaba deprimido y aterrado por todo lo que Enma le dijo con todo el odio de su corazón. Estaba convencido que necesitaba dejar en claro que lo que decía Enma no es así

\- Lo siento, Enma, pero no soy homofóbico – dijo Haibaku - De hecho tengo varios buenos amigos gay. Y aunque no apoyo la homosexualidad porque es incorrecta y antinatural, y por mis creencias, y ellos lo saben, nos llevamos muy bien. Yo trato de hacerlos ver algunas cosas y ellos puede que me den la razón o no. Pero todo está en la tolerancia y el RESPETO. Considera que Dios no odia al pecador, sino el pecado. Se supone que Dios me dijo que ame a todos por igual. Yo no soy quién para odiarte por ser gay. Amarte no es lo mismo que estar de acuerdo en lo que crees o haces. ¿O acaso creen que todos los cristianos somos homofóbicos? – dijo Haibaku dirigiéndose a los que le insultaron

\- Pues no todos – dijo Hibari reconociendo

\- Pues algunos – dijo Basil - Por distintas razones, pero la más común es que su religión les enseña que es pecado ser gay y que por eso está bien discriminarlos.

\- Los hay homofóbicos. Por una obvia razón – dijo Gokudera

\- Si, porque ellos dicen "es la voluntad de dios" y dios no existe es un sesgo cognitivo que los autoengaña – dijo Enma

\- Pues aquí viene el "problema" – dijo Haibaku - Pues cuando los cristianos enseñamos lo que dice la Biblia respecto a la conducta homosexual, muchos, como ustedes, se ofenden, se sienten agredidos, nos acusan de discriminación, de fomentar el odio y hasta de ser homofóbicos, lo cual no es cierto. Es una desproporcionada reacción en medio de la libertad de expresión y tolerancia que debiéramos vivir. No es homofobia enseñar que Dios ama al homosexual a pesar que no aprueba su conducta y que además le ofrece un cambio. Los cristianos no aprobamos muchas otras prácticas como el abuso de bebidas alcohólicas, las fiestas desenfrenadas, las uniones heterosexuales previas al matrimonio o fuera del mismo, o el hentai, y no por eso somos "fiestofóbicos" ó "adulterofóbicos" o "hentaifóbicos". Tampoco podemos imaginarnos a alguna fábrica de condones o compañía de licores haciéndonos una demanda por atentar contra sus intereses.

\- ¿Ok? – dijo Hibari

\- Me siento un poco rezagado – dijo Gokudera

\- Creo que ya estoy teniendo algo de sentido – dijo Basil

\- Yo no sé – dijo Enma

\- Los cristianos, como yo, siempre defenderemos y promoveremos la unión heterosexual y dentro de un compromiso civil y/o religioso – dijo Haibaku - Por supuesto que no vamos a obligar a nadie a cambiar de opinión, ni vamos a discriminar a quien no comparte nuestra convicción, pero de la misma manera que respetamos y toleramos la opinión diferente, esperamos también ser oídos y respetados. De otra forma… no podré ser su amigo.

En eso, los que atacaron a Haibaku se dieron cuenta de su error, sobre todo Enma, quien es gay.

\- Si soy sincero, yo tampoco apoyo la homosexualidad – dijo Tsuna – Ya que se me hace raro. Y no soy cristiano. Debe de ser porque amo a Kyoko.

\- Yo sí – dijo Yamamoto – Y no por ello trato a Haibaku como un idiota. Haibaku es un buen tipo. Uno de los mejores que he conocido.

\- Tienes razón – dijo Enma y se acercó a Haibaku abrazándolo – A nombre de los que te insultamos, en especial yo, te pido disculpas. Yo no quise hacerte daño, sólo no quería que me gritaras cosas horribles. No es que me haya pasado, es que hay muchos a quienes les ha pasado y yo no quería pasar por eso.

\- Estamos en Japón, Enma-kun – dijo Haibaku sonriendo – No creo que te quieran asesinar por ser gay. Además, no veo por qué nos tratan tan mal a nosotros si ni siquiera el cristianismo es tan popular aquí.

\- Cierto… - dijeron todos y se rieron de nuevo, como antes

\- De hecho, si no fuera por los imperialistas de la edad media, Japón sería diferente – dijo Haibaku riéndose

\- ¿Pero mirabas hentai? – dijo Gokudera

\- Eso fue antes – dijo Haibaku – Los peores 8 años de mi vida. Y te lo digo por propia experiencia. Llevo meses luchando con eso y sigo en pie de lucha.

\- Pues espero que te vaya bien – dijo Tsuna

\- Yo igual – dijo Enma

\- Y te deseo lo mejor con Xanxus – dijo Haibaku – Aunque no me preocupé mucho por tu homosexualidad… sino porque conozco muy bien a Xanxus…

En eso, TODOS, menos Hibari, tragaron saliva.

\- ¿No te aterra, Hibari? – dijo Haibaku

\- Para nada – dijo Hibari y todos se rieron.

FIN


End file.
